


Jenny’s Tardis Takeover

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Better Than Canon, Canon ain’t bad either, It counts right?, Love Multi Media Doctor Who, Post Darillium, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Team TARDIS, Thank goodness for Big Finish!, but be warned I haven’t finished it or heard much besides the first book!, just Poor Jenny didn’t get to meet her dad in canon tho she was so close, mildy canon compliant with the Jenny audio series set after the Doctor’s Daughter box set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: Jenny took off from Darillium for another adventure. 24 years with River and her Dad would be too soon. She was only a few years old technically. She wanted adventure! She was sick of broken ships, crashing on the moon that one time proved her point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jenny’s Tardis Takeover

Space and time stood at her fingertips. She felt the buzz of wanderlust as she closed the door behind her. She made it to the parking spot without getting caught. Phew.   


Jenny, the Doctor’s daughter was relieved to see the control set up just the same. The Tardis itself was more homely now! He made the Tardis rotor orange! There was a chalkboard, bookshelves, candles, chairs and overall more liveliness! Lingering smell of earthy cologne and flowers and musty old books.  


She missed the old design a tad bit but it wasn’t starkly different so she’d manage. She read the names up top to see if any more where added. Nope, the same ones. It was heartwarming though.

This was much better! She was craving some adventure right about now after a few month of domestics, it was sweet but she had felt like she was intruding on their alone time. It was like some honeymoon right now. The thought made her want to gag. Her father deserved it though, a break and his love.

To think the singing towers marvelled so many. Darilium tourism was sky rocketing. It was so quaint but there was so much more of the universe to see right now!   


It was intimidating as she approached the console. There were so many buttons and levers and ways it could go wrong. So many things her father didn’t use. There were probably incinerator beams and other such things. Maybe an oven?   


She never piloted a sentient ship before, sure Noah’s white one was telepathic but it didn’t burst with life and energy like the TARDIS.

The Tardis guided her to the panel.

”Hey, ole girl! Miss me? I’ve never been in the control seat with you so bear with me”

Jenny surveyed the panels and analysed everything. She wondered if her father kept any documents or spare parts. She knew the TARDIS was far more reliable then the other ships but still better to be cautious. The TARDIS huffed with annoyance. Oh must’ve heard her thought. Sorry, Jenny transmitted as she patted the console.

She pulled the dematerialisation lever and grabbed onto the console. The lights started glowing around the room. Excitement bubbled as the familiar sound graced her ears. Everything sprung to life and hummed.

Jenny departed from Darillium in her father’s stolen time and spaceship. Her Mammy helped her with the distraction.

“Orange’s not my style. Too muted seeming. Can ya make it a little more me? Yep. Thanks!”

The colour changed to a bright and calming Lilac.

“Better. Now, woah. Slow down!”

Something fell on her head. Ouch. A sonic. She picked it up as they Tardis moved around.

“Thanks! Idris? Aunt Idris, it is then!”

“Where do I wanna go? Oh shoot! I knew I forgot something! I can’t decide. But I feel like havin’ a group adventure. 

I want new companions. Some experienced ones so I can just barrel into action. Maybe through those people whom have met and adventured with my dad without taking any of his actual companions. I don’t know if you get me.”

The Tardis zoomed a bit more and it went still all of a sudden. Jenny ran to the door and peaked it open a bit. Fluffy white ice covered the streets of- contemporary London, 1864. Earth in the Milky Way, her dad’s most frequented planet. Based on the stories and Jack.

What was she supposed to do just go? The Tardis hadn’t specified. Here’s to hope she’d find the right people fitting her criteria.

She had a quick outfit change with the perfume River gave her and she stepped out. She wore a beautiful magnetic full-skirted dress with intricate detailing. Under the dress was a corset, it wasn’t that restrictive or laced that tight.

Her blonde tresses were in a low bun with a parting in the middle. The sides framed her face whilst covering her ears. And went into the bun but weren’t pulled tightly giving it a slight puff. A very normal yet beautiful Victorian hairstyle. Even Queen Victoria wore it.

She marvelled at the scene before her. The wind wished and whispered whilst the snow crunched with the footfalls.

She ran through the streets scanning for someone whom would fit as a previous one time companion of her father.

She bumped into a man and he gripped her hands to keep her from toppling over with this weird skirt, it felt like the structuring was an umbrella or furniture.

He let go off her as soon as she grounded herself. 

  
“Sorry. And thank you.” Jenny said.

“Are you alright? Is someone chasing you?” A man with brown eyes and golden brown hair said looking down at her. He let go of her hand as she straighten up

“I’m quite alright. Thank you for your concern, Mr...?”

“Fredrick Lake but I go by Fred with my peers.”

“I’m Jenny, the Doctor’s daughter.”

He looked taken aback. This was definitely someone who met her father. Her smile broadened and she shook his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Fredrick Lake, Alfie and Elliot have been in Doctor who but as children. Here she recruites them when they older. 
> 
> Noah’s from Big Finish Production’s Jenny Audio Series, The Doctor’s Daughter. References to Stolen Goods.


End file.
